roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar the Cow
' ' "Look, you don't understand; Edgar is the one in the hole." ~ Ryan Haywood Edgar is a cow that has taken up residency in Ryan's Kung-Fu house since Let's Play Minecraft Episode 47. Biography Edgar the Cow, or "Edgar Prime" due to Ryan's naming obsession, lives in Downtown Achievement City. During the Let's Build for "Slice of Hell", he appeared inside of Ryan’s Kung-Fu house and after Gavin locked him in, he never left the house. Edgar has been seen multiple times whenever the team enters Kung-Fu house for supplies. At some point before the I Spy episode, Ryan secretly made some modifications to Kung-Fu house and installed an underground pen with a glass roof, as temporary living arrangements for him. Ryan believes that Edgar is happy with the living conditions. He currently lives in the second smallest house, the smallest being Caleb's, and has a third roommate, Edgar 3 the Emergency Chicken. During Episode 60, Michael secretly freed Edgar as a part of the #FreeEdgar2013 movement, even though Edgar refused to leave by constantly returning to Kung-Fu House. After being forced away by Michael, and without Ryan's protection, Edgar was seemingly killed moments later by Geoff. During the ending of Episode 61, Edgar was seen back in his hole and Ryan's house was returned to its original state (except the Kung Fu art work), leaving Michael confused. It was revealed that Ryan secretly repaired the damage to his house during the challenges Ryan had set for the lads and led another cow into his house by growing wheat and using it to lead the cow into the hole. After much confusion, Ryan explained and said "Look, you don't understand, Edgar is the one in the hole." Ryan's sentiment implied that Edgar was never a specific cow, but any cow in the hole. It is rumored that Edgar is actually a spirit of a cow that resides inside the hole, and takes control of any cow that enters it. Therefore, when a cow leaves the hole, it is no longer Edgar, at which point a new one will eventually take its place and become Edgar in the process. During Episode 65, Gavin killed Edgar in order to complete a task, spawning a Mooshroom as a replacement. Michael discovered it and put a sign next to Edgar's hole reading "FU #FreeEdgar2013". Ryan discovered this in Episode 66, but unlike the previous time, he did not fix the situation and instead left the mooshroom in the hole. Ryan also mentioned that the mooshroom is now Edgar, referring to his popular line "Edgar is the one in the hole". Dark Achievement City In Let's Play Minecraft Episode 56, the group traveled to the Nether to kill specific mobs. Shortly upon exiting the Nether portal, Ryan discovered Dark Achievement City and upon entering Kung-Fu House, he discovered that Edgar is now a villager and the Emergency Chicken is now a picture of an egg on the wall. Trivia *Edgar is the longest living mob. He will always be the longest living mob as any cow that enters Kung-Fu house's hole instantly becomes Edgar, so he can never die. *Edgar's pen was originally a 2x2x2 hole, not counting the glass. But as of Episode 65, it has been expanded to a 2x3x4 hole with iron blocks replacing the walls and floor. *One of Ray's friends started the #FreeEdgar2013 movement. *Ryan has given the name Edgar to other animals during certain Let's Plays and Things to Do episodes, such as his sheep in Hot Hoof and his wolf in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 59. *Ryan claimed that Edgar is locked away for the others' safety. *Michael freed Edgar in Episode 60 as part of the #FreeEdgar2013 movement. **In the same episode, Geoff killed a cow which was in the same area that Edgar was left in. It is assumed that the cow he killed was indeed Edgar, but it could have just been a random cow. Finding out about Edgar's disappearance, Ryan retrieved another cow and led it into his house, claiming that Edgar is always replaceable. Category:Fictional Character Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Edgar Category:Achievement Hunter